


Company Rights

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: End of season 3 fix-it, Gen, Getting the company back, Not for Felicity Smoak fans, Oliver's surprised, Palmer Tech, Queen Consolidated, Ray does a smart thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Ray does a smart thing where Palmer Tech is concerned.





	Company Rights

**Disclaimer: Because there was a shit ton wrong with Arrow's third season, this is something that fixes at least one of those things. NOT for Felicity Smoak fans.**

* * *

"Mr. Palmer?" Came the somewhat hesitant voice of Ray Palmer's assistant as she placed herself halfway into his office.

"Huh? Oh, hi there, Kathy. What's up?" Asked the man kindly as he took his attention away from his ATOM project.

"Your 8:30 is here."

His eyes widened in surprised and he quickly told her to get his appointment on in. "Right away!"

Moments later saw Oliver Queen himself in casual clothing make his way inside Ray's office, looking a little banged up from recent experiences and oddly enough, sporting a red hand print like mark on the left side of his face. "I know last night was a bit rough but I don't remember the hand print mark on your face." Ray remarked in a curious manner.

Causing the other man to wince. "Let's just say Felicity didn't take too kindly to the fact I chose to stay in Starling because of my sister and the promise I made to the city itself instead of running off with her. As it is, how else am I gonna possibly repair things with Dig? Can't really do that if I'm off doing whatever with her."

"Even though a lot of people believe the Arrow's dead after last night and your suit's in Police lock up?"

"Even with that and I'll figure out something eventually." Oliver told him and kind of liking the fact the man chose not to focus on the Felicity issue.

Ray nodded at that and told him he wished him all the best in that situation. "Thanks, Ray. So, why call me up here anyway?"

An excited vibe came over the genius man as he turned away and went to a table to grab something and then brought it to Oliver. Which would turn out to be several sheets of paper stapled together. "What's this?" Wondered the archer in slight confusion.

"Uhh, well, its pretty much something that if you sign, will allow you to get back control of your company. I realize now after some growing I've done that taking it out from underneath you like I did was wrong and hopefully you'll allow me the chance to fix that." Ray told him in a somewhat nervous manner.

His words causing Oliver to look at him in shock as he hadn't been expecting this at all! Hell, he honestly had expected the man to ask him for advice about the vigilante life as it is when he was on his way here. But here the man was, offering him a chance to get back his family's company, a second chance to get it right this time. "I… Ray, are you sure about this?"

"I am."

His firm assurance was all Oliver even really needed and after finding something solid to write on, quickly signed his name on the necessary lines. Once that was done, he handed the forms back to Ray. "And with that, Queen Consolidated makes its return. I'll get these to the necessary people as soon as possible."

Oliver smiled at that and hoped that this second chance would work out really well. "Thank you, Ray. This means more than I can say." Said the man somewhat emotionally as he held out his hand.

One that Ray took and shook. "Thank you for letting me correct a mistake." And to think, he had considered signing the company over to Felicity!

Making him rather glad that common sense had prevailed in the end!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that. Hope folks liked!**


End file.
